The present invention relates to a tremolo device for a stringed instrument, more particularly a guitar, for individual respective adjustments of string tension upon operation of the tremolo.
A tremolo device can rapidly change the pitch of all of the strings. In an ordinary tremolo device for a guitar, a tremolo plate which holds the strings is pivoted or tilted back and forth by means of an attached tremolo arm, creating changes in the sound by providing modifications in tension of the various strings. With such a conventional tremolo device, however, the same tension variations have been given to the strings regardless of the diameters of the strings. Experimental data are included in this specification which provide a fuller explanation, but it is obvious that the extent of the change in the string sounds become different due to the differences in the diameters of the strings. There is no way of foretelling nor is it possible to expect the harmony or tuned agreement of various sounds in a chord to be the same when the tremolo device is operated. The trained ear may detect a detuning or mistuning of the strings in a chord during the operation of the tremolo device.